Buried In Silence
by xxPunkRockxx
Summary: There was no peace in her life anymore.  Between the uncontrollable feelings and the figures dancing in and out of her life, there was no stability, and she was falling off the edge.
1. Chapter 1

**- Buried In Silence -**

_"What would it take for things to be quiet, quiet like the snow? I know this isn't much, but I know I could, I could be better."_

Louder Than Thunder, The Devil Wears Prada

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing but my writing.

**Note:**

Rated for language. Perhaps it should be changed eventually, seeing as I will probably find use for every swear in my arsenal. Currently, I'm keeping it at T, unless someone explains to me how offensive the "f-bomb" really is.

If you don't enjoy foul language, don't read it.

* * *

><p>The sunlight created a glistening effect on the polished wood floor as it poured in through the ceiling-to-floor windows of her loft. Sitting on her bed, she stared at nothing, mind as blank as the nude-colored walls around her.<p>

Kujaku Mai rubbed her face with a cold hand, shivering at her own touch. While her bedroom was warm, she felt unnecessarily cold.

Such an abnormality; and what with her lack of sleep, she began feigning incredulous ideas. Perhaps there was an entity with her in the room? Maybe she was anemic and had never noticed it before. Perhaps someone was watching her, and the temperature she felt was a subconscious reaction to the uneasiness?

It was all so farfetched, and yet Mai actually contemplated these ideas.

These days, things were different. Rather than being perky, confident, and a little on the conceited side, Mai had begun doubting her self-worth and the validity of the world around her. The young woman never had a history of emotional problems, nor did anyone in her family...perhaps this was a temporary thing? Seasonal depression, or whatever the official term for something of that nature was?

Mai sighed and curled forward, head in her hands. The loneliness was eating at her; waking up tangled in her sheets cold, the only company the furniture and the overbearing silence in her loft.

It had become too much.

When? And was it even the real reason she felt so out of her norm?

Somewhere twisted in her sheets her phone vibrated, indicating a text message, or what was probably an email. Pessimism - that was another "symptom" she had been experiencing as of recently.

Mai hesitated, contemplating whether replying to anyone was worth it.

Those who acted like they cared were full of shit anyway.

After a moment of sitting still and aimlessly staring, Mai reached back and burrowed around beneath the blankets until she was successful in producing her phone from the mess of her bed.

It was a number she didn't recognize that had sent her a message. Squinting suspiciously at the screen, Mai read it over.

_Hey, it's been a while. How have you been?_

Mai's eyes were fixed on the glass screen of her phone, over-analyzing this text from a stranger...rather, someone who _apparently _knew her.

Fumbling for the right words, in the end she decided she didn't care whether or not her reply came out right.

_Decent. Who is this, anyway?_

Uneasy, Mai stood and headed to her vanity, messing with her hair - a nervous habit she had never grown out of. The sudden rush of anxiety was surprising; things like this would have never phased her before, let alone kept her fixated.

When her phone vibrated in reply, she strut to her bed and snatched it up eagerly.

_I'm disappointed. You would delete my number._

Mai's nose wrinkled in distaste as she read over the response. That was not really a proper answer, and regardless of what oddity of a mood she was in, Kujaku Mai wasn't doing this bullshit today.

_I'm sorry? Who are you to be saying this?_

Mai grasped her phone tight in her hand, threatening to break the glass. For whatever reason she was waiting on this person's every word, curiosity like poising seeping through her and into her veins.

Five minutes and no reply. Mai sat down on her bed and stared at the phone in her hand, willing the taunting being on the other end of this conversation to reply to her. When it had been about ten minutes, Mai stood from her bed and tossed her phone on it, heading into the kitchen.

There was no reason she should have been waiting around for someone to reveal his or her identity. This wasn't CSI and Mai would prefer to keep the dramatics - criminal or soap opera - out of her life.

Snatching up her purse and keys, she made the abrupt decision to head out and do a little retail shopping to console her mood. Reaching for the doorknob, she hesitated, and proceeded to storm back into her room and grab impatiently at her iPhone.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

The gall of this person was infuriating. Mai despised petty games, and the fact that this _was _one led her to believe the person had to be a male. Unfortunately there had been quite a few males in her past, and there was no telling which one this was, if it was indeed a man bothering her.

If she didn't have his number, she didn't give two shits about him.

Men.

Mai dropped her phone back onto the bed and stalked out of the room, annoyed at the notion that someone was bothersome enough to initiate a conversation with her and take quite a while to answer her question after multiple inquiries.

It didn't matter. Mai did not care about who it was; if you were important enough, your number was saved _with _your name. If not, your number wasn't even _present _in her phone's list of contacts.

Boys. That's all they were - immature, clueless men who thought greatly of themselves, and in reality were nothing more than children.

Maturity was a fascinating thing, really.

x - x - x

He reclined in his chair, threatening to tip it over as he rocked back and forth. Curtains drawn and lights off, he basked in darkness behind his laptop as he evaluated his phone.

_Who are you to be saying this?_

A proud smirk played on his lips as he read the message over, and did so once more. Kujaku Mai was never easy, which is why he had once more decided to take up the challenge of pursuing her. There was no guarantee his efforts would be successful, but he would like to think that little by little he could draw in the fiery blonde and leave her hanging off of his every word.

Perhaps it was all wishful thinking, but a man could hope.

Picking up his phone and opening its keyboard, he slowly and methodically went about his reply.

_Come on, you should know. How many men want to play games with you just to know you're annoyed?_

Without thinking twice he hit 'send' and watch the message get added to the rest of the conversation. He smiled.

This was too much fun, and it had scarcely begun.

x - x - x

Bags hanging off her arms, a multitude of them, that was, Mai struggled to squeeze through the front doorway. Shoving the door closed unceremoniously, she set down all her bags on the floor.

Thank God for money. It had allowed her to buy three new dresses, two pairs of heels, a pair of boots, and pair of sandals for when summer came around.

For the first time in a while, Mai felt a distinct contentment about her. It was quite a lovely feeling.

The feeling remained with her as she went about making a snack - a small salad. Smile playing on her face, she glanced over and saw her phone bill sitting on the counter and scowled.

Her phone.

Dropping what she was doing, she walked to her bed and scooped her phone up from where it lie.

Sure enough, a light was flashing, indicating someone had decided to respond to her.

Hopefully.

Not realizing it, she had sucked in a breath that was now suspended in her throat. Opening the message, the foreign number was in bold.

Finally.

_Come on, you should know. How many men want to play games with you just to know you're annoyed?_

Mai's lip curled in anger. This person was already testing her patience, and they had barely spoken. Who the _hell _did they think they were?

_A lot of men would. Good to know you're not some lesbo thinking I'm into that shit. Now who are you?_

If she had the chance, Mai would have gone back in and reworded what she had just sent her unknown acquaintance. She thought the I'm-not-a-lesbian comment was harsh, although it was nothing but the truth.

Grasping her phone in her hand, she stood with her hip cocked, waiting. The answer came much faster than the previous one.

_Temper, temper. Don't you want to have a little fun?_

Mai tightened her grip on the phone until she heard the case make a small _crack_. Plastic could not withstand her temper.

_No. If you aren't about to so much as give me a name, kindly go fuck yourself and leave me alone. I'm not into this high school bullshit._

With that, Mai held down the power button and confirmed it, watching her phone's screen go black.

Fuck you.

* * *

><p><em>I love <em>Y_u-gi-oh, but always seem to have trouble writing for it. I rather enjoy writing from Mai's perspective though. She's got a lot of personality to her._

_**Please, please review.**_ _I enjoy having people add my stories to their favorites and alert them, but I want **reviews**! Feed back is always appreciated and_ _adored!_

_So let me know what you think. Hopefully I get enough reviews to motivate me to continue._


	2. Chapter 2

**- Buried In Silence -**

**Two  
><strong>

_"It's like you're a drug, it's like you're a demon I can't face down. It's like I'm stuck, it's like I'm running from you all the time."_

Addicted, Kelly Clarkson

* * *

><p>"What's the matter with you?" The blonde beside her asked, jabbing her lightly in the side. Mai cast him a glare; something the younger male overlooked, now fixated on something else.<p>

"Nothing," she muttered in response, playing with a loose strand of hair and focusing on anything else but what had been bothering her. As much as she _didn't _want to admit it, whoever had been messaging her had her curious about quite a few things...

"Oh, okay," Jou replied, obviously disinterested in the conversation he had only moments ago started with her. Mai rolled her eyes at his flightiness and checked her phone, noting that although it had been off for a while before she had once again powered it on, there was nothing there.

Fucking whack jobs these days.

Truthfully, Mai didn't know if she believed the person actually _knew _her or not. These days, it wasn't too hard to come across a person on the internet or in passing and decide to stalk them through technology. The idea made her snort in disgust.

No one could truly intimidate her, unless of course they were doing such things as threatening her life, her well-being, or the people she cared about. Otherwise, anyone could take their potential threats and issues and go bother someone else.

Anyone else.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Anzu inquired, showing sincere concern and wrinkling her nose while looking over at Jou; the blonde was now busy absentmindedly digging in his ear.

Such a gentleman.

"Positive, thank you," Mai replied, albeit none too convincingly. The aim wasn't to convince people she was alright, but to get them to quickly understand she didn't want to talk about whatever was on her mind. Mai gave up trying to be excessively secretive; anyone was welcome to know she had secrets as long as they weren't pushy and nosy as to what those secrets were.

Anzu nodded and turned her attention back to the blonde and black-haired male at her side. Yuugi's hair never ceased to amaze Mai; the amount of gel the kid used probably cost a fortune. Luckily for him, the young duelist had the money to afford all the hair gel he could ever need.

Between him and Honda, she wasn't sure who was worse. Both of them took far too much time on their appearance, as did Otogi. That one...

Mai groaned to herself at the sheer thought of the raven-haired male. Otogi Ryuuji was...a piece of work, for lack of better words. Then again, were there really _better _words to describe Ryuuji?

Although he had recently redeemed himself in the eyes of their "group", so to speak, Otogi was still a douchebag and had some qualities that nothing could possibly redeem. Between the endless sexual innuendos, the excessive flirting, the manipulation and self-centered intentions...

Kaiba had more redeeming qualities, and that man had made a name for himself as resident asshole of Domino City.

Mai laughed, knowing the boy next to her would readily agree with that statement. Then again, Jou was none too fond of Otogi either, seeing as the player had taken interest in Shizuka.

A motorcycle roared as it pulled up outside of the house they were all lingering in, and within moments Honda was walking up to the door. The door swung open, seeing as Yuugi had no problem with his friends literally making themselves at home, and Honda twirled in rather flamboyantly.

Damn. That kid was spending _way _too much time with Otogi.

"Hey, what's up?" The brunette addressed the room in a casual manner, sauntering over in dark blue jeans and a worn brown jacket. The sight made his sexuality less questionable to Mai.

It was hard not to question someone who spent copious amounts of time hanging around the city's famed sexpot, whose sexuality was undeniably questionable. There was no doubt in her mind that Otogi favored women, but there was nothing saying he was not interested in men, too.

That being said, Honda would be at the top of the list to be his next victim, if he hadn't bitten into his taut ass already.

"Whazzup?" Jou drawled back, a sloppy grin hanging on his face as he high fived his longtime pal.

"Not much, just got back from a date..." Honda trailed off, but the statement was enough to garner a disgusted expression from Jou, who readily knew his best friend had been out with his little sister.

"I thought I told ya," Jou began in a warning tone, "to stop seeing my sister."

"Who says I was out with Shizuka?"

Any conversation with Jou about Shizuka was a loaded one; Honda being out with Shizuka was a problem. Honda being out with any other girl _but _Shizuka was also a problem.

"Oy, Jou," Mai muttered, placing a hand on the blonde's arm before he could pick any further argument. "You can't have it both ways."

Jou mumbled something incoherent and went to sulking, slouched back against the couch and brandishing a natural barrier, arms crossed across his chest.

Mai sighed. The sight was almost...pathetic.

Honda rubbed the back of his neck, looking exhausted already from the sixty or so seconds he had been speaking to his girlfriend's older brother. While it was no mystery that Honda and Shizuka were dating, it still went unsaid in front of Jou as if there was any good in denying what was obviously true.

About to run her mouth again to keep Jou from saying anything out of his ass, Mai stopped with her lips already parted as her phone vibrated menacingly at her side. Picking it up, she glared at the unfamiliar number and opened the message.

_Have you settled down yet?_

Mai's eye began twitching, and she gingerly put a hand to it in a fleeting attempt to stop the obnoxious mannerism.

_Who the hell says you can talk to me like that?_ She replied, practically throwing her phone into her purse after hitting send, and looking up to be greeted by more than one pair of eyes watching her.

"Sorry," she answered to no one. "Shitty day."

Whoever had been looking at her questioningly turned away, accepting the half-ass explanation she had offered them. All of these people were familiar enough with her to know that even if her explanations of things were shady, they were not to be questioned.

Kujaku Mai hated being questioned; she answered to no one.

From within the depths of her rather large bag, Mai could hear the infernal vibration that happened to be emanating from her phone. Never in her life had she been so tempted to completely detach herself from all technology, and in less than twenty-four hours, at that.

"You makin' new friends or what?" Jou inquired of the blonde, receiving a menacing glare in response. Taking the hint, Jou turned away and went back to conversing with Hiroto.

_Tsk, Mai, don't be like that. I'm just trying to have a decent conversation with you, and you're being short with me._

Mai hit the keyboard fairly hard as she typed her reply, putting far too much passion into the virtual words.

_Of course I'm being short with you, idiot. You won't give me a clue as to who you are and you're talking like you know me so damn well._

Mai struggled to resist adding _shove it up your ass, douche bag_. It sounded opportune, but not knowing who was at the other end, she decided to play as nice as she could manage. For all she knew, this would somehow turn out to be some lovingly dumb joke that she could laugh at later, or some wonderful occurrence she was not anticipating.

Unfortunately, neither of those sounded like a plausible outcome. Whoever the hell was on the other end of this conversation deserved to be spoken to in the manner that her thoughts were addressing them, not with the toned down words Mai was choosing to use.

_But I do know you Mai. I'm surprised that fact doesn't make it more obvious._

Mai glowered at the dim little screen, deciding whether or not to reply. There was a distinct feeling pulling at her gut, telling her if she chose not to reply that they would continue to provoke her.

_It doesn't, moron. You're thinking too much into this and expecting me to play potluck here. I know a lot of people, and you could be one of quite a handful._

The translation from what she had typed to what she had been thinking was none too pretty. If Mai had not been holding back anything, the reply would have been more along the lines of, _are you fucking kidding me? I don't bind myself to one person and hold onto them dearly for the rest of my life. Hell, I've probably forgotten your name by now. Take your little fan boy fantasies and go play with yourself in your parents' basement, seeing as that's the only place I can imagine you're at._

Mai's lip curled in distaste, a headache pressing behind her temples and her temper threatening to let loose. It was inexplicable, really, why she chose to be more...reserved towards this _mysterious _figure.

What a joke.

_My, my. Miss popularity, aren't we? You make my heart ache._

Mai inwardly groaned; the comment made her wonder which one of her ex's was toying with her, and whether it was just to humor them or if they were planning on attempting to win her back. Hopefully in the time since she had been apart from any of them, none had taken a fascination to the concept of stalking. The sheer idea made her stomach churn, and at this rate she was hoping it was someone she had the capability to deal with.

_I make your heart ache? You make my head ache._

It was a terrible pun, she had to admit, but it was also completely truthful. Fishing in her purse she attempted to find something to ease the throbbing in her temples, but found that whatever medication she had been carrying was probably lying somewhere around her apartment.

How convenient.

It irked her that this person chose the rate at which they replied; some of their replies were almost instant, others times it would be about an hour before she heard back. The situation was becoming rather tedious, and Mai really wished she hadn't answered in the first place.

Curiosity really was a killer.

As she could have figured, the replies had stopped, and Mai flung her phone back to the bottom of her purse. Minutes passed, and she waited for that irritating vibration to go off, and yet it never came.

Amazing. This person had the gall to be taunting her, and then hold it over her head.

They better have intentions of never revealing their identity to her; if this person was dumb enough to tell her who they were, she would go find them and beat them down, one way or another.

"I'm starving," Jou whined in his ever-childish manner. "Let's go get some grub."

Mai sighed and pulled her mess of a purse of the ground and slung it onto her shoulder. At the moment she wasn't overly hungry, but going out would be a distraction enough to pull her mind away from the endless stream of text messages she had been getting.

_I'm going to kill that son of a bitch, I swear to God. He'd better hope he can hide his name, or at least hide out somewhere I'll never find him._

_Ever.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Well, I'm certainly having fun being up at the wee hours of the morning to complete this extremely delayed chapter <em>:x

_Hopefully those of you who have chose to read and/or follow this story enjoy it. I particularly like writing the crude comebacks...it's fun, and personally, they're some things I know I'd say... xD_

**(:  
><strong>


End file.
